I Will Love You Forever
by Ryuujin The Dragon King
Summary: Tails is stuck in the past. Can Cosmo help him or will he be doomed to nightmares forever! WARNING: Spoiler alert to people who haven't watched Sonic X Japanese episode 77. R
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You Forever**

I do not own Sonic X nor any of the characters.

I got this idea after watching the original Sonic X which happens to be Japanese. The ending was a lot sadder than the english one. So if you haven't watched the Japanese version you're in for a surprise.

* * *

_"Fire!" My hand was on the trigger but I felt myself getting weaker. I couldn't push the trigger. I screamed and banged my head against the control panel._

_"Of course I can't do that." Tears leaked from my eyes, "I don't want to. I can't do this to Cosmo." My voice was cracking and sobs racked my body. "Wasn't it a promise?!" I looked up and glared out the window at the sakura tree that was Cosmo. "When everything would have been finished you said you would live along with us on our planet!" _

_"Tails..." Eggman spoke with a tone unlike him which made me listen. "Do you want her sacrifice to be pointless?" I felt the tears falling from my eyes again._

_"Impossible, I can't shoot her." _

_"Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now?" Eggman's words echoed in my head, "You traveled that far with her, of course you understand!" __I looked back up at the glowing sakura tree._

_"Sure I know...Still...I don't want..."_

_"Tails. Until the end for all the problems I've brought you excuse me." _

_"Cosmo, you never caused me problems. I've always been happy to help you!" My hand was on the trigger but I couldn't push it. I couldn't shoot her._

_"I really want, to recieve your shot Tails." How could she say that?! It felt like a knife had pierced my heart._

_"It's too hard!" I closed the cap of the trigger and my mind went through many memories. All of me and her. My heart ached and my tears plastered my fur to my face. "Because..." Everything that happened next was like a terrible nightmare. "Cosmo..."_

_"I love you!" I screamed and shut my eyes._

_When I opened them there was a bright light in front of me. I glanced at my hand and to my horror it had pressed the trigger. I was petrified. My body was numb and my mind blank, until I finally realized what I had done. I felt my heart shatter._

_"COSMO!!!!"

* * *

_

I hope you liked this so far. And if you read it even though you never watched the Japanese version I suggest you do watch it. It's very sad. Also for the people who don't know what a sakura tree is it's a cherry blossom tree.

R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You Forever**

I do not own Sonic X nor any of it's characters...though I wish I did cuz then Cosmo woulda never died in the first place and her and Tails would live happily ever after! Achem...Anyway...

* * *

Tails woke up screaming and fell off his bed. He heard footsteps and a moment later Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy rushed in. 

"Whats wrong Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails realized they thought he was being attacked and felt kind of childish.

"S-sorry, just a bad dream." Tails blushed slightly. He could almost feel their anger from being woken up so late by him screaming...again.

Amy growled and brandished her hammer in front of his nose. "Seriously Tails you gotta find a way to stop having these nightmares! You're ruining my beauty sleep!" Knuckles left muttering something with Amy following which left Tails and Sonic alone.

"Don't bother Sonic I know what you're going to say." Tails had his back turned to Sonic and was fixing his bedsheets.

"I don't think you do." Sonic put a hand on Tails shoulder.

"You're going to tell me to get over what happened!" Tails snapped and shrugged off Sonics hand.

"That's true but that wasn't what I was going to say." Sonic smiled when Tails turned to him. "I was going to say why don't you talk to her?"

Tails curious look turned to terror. "I can't do that! She probably hates me."

"Cosmo could never hate you." Sonic laughed but it didn't help. He frowned then he was struck with a brilliant idea. "I'll be right back." A blink later, he was gone.

Tails continued to pull his sheets back together then saton his bed. His ears drooped as he thought about Cosmo but they perked up when his door opened again. He heard some muttering and a moment later the door closed.

"Tails?" His eyes closed. _I should've know Sonic would get her. _He heard her come closer and felt a weight on the bed next to him.

"Yeah?" Tails looked up at the girl that sat near him. Her emerald hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes shown with worry for him. His male side however, couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a tight tanktop and short shorts. After he realized this he looked back down with a blush that he hoped was hidden by the darkness in his room.

"You're having nightmares about that day, aren't you?" Tails slowly nodded but didn't look at her. Cosmo sighed, "Tails, that was nine years ago. You've got to let it go."

"But I did it." Tails stared at his right hand, "I..." Cosmo knew what he couldn't say and slipped her hands in his.

"Stop blaming yourself." Cosmo squeezed his hands a little, "I told you to do it."

"But how could you ever forgive me for what I did?" He stiffled a quiet sob, "I killed you."

"You also saved the universe from the metarex." Cosmo said gently and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, I'm asking you to do this one thing for me."

He finally looked up at her and she couldn't help but smile. Even though he was crying she couldn't stop thinking how adorable the 17-year-old kitsune looked. His ears were drooped back and his sparkling eyes were slightly hidden behind his bangs. What she thought was the cutest part was his pout, it made him look so kissable. _Wait...what?_

"What is it?" Tails would do anything for her, and she knew it. She smiled down at him and gently mover her hand from his shoulder to his own hands.

"I'm asking you to let it go."

* * *

Another Chappy down! R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You Forever**

I do not own Sonic X nor their characters but I really want to. Also this chappy was partly inspired by Kenny G's song "By The Time This Night Is Over"

* * *

Tails leapt to his feet, his eyes wide. "H-how can I let go the fact that I killed you Cosmo?!" he started pacing in front of her, "Y'know it's not anything I can forget like that." Tails snapped his fingers.

"You should be able to." Cosmo was starting to have a hard time keeping her voice steady. Her eyes were sparkling. Tails turned to look at her with eyes full of sadness, guilt, and...anger.

"How can I Cosmo?!"

"You've got me!" Cosmo shouted. Her eyes gleamed her own anger along with tears. Tails anger melted and his eyes were wide. "I'm here right now! I'm alive and breathing!" She was furious, "How the hell would you know anyway? You've been avoiding me since you found me and Shadow on that damn planet!!" She was panting and tears were making their way down her face. Cosmo turned her back to him with her arms crossed to hide her tears from him, and the evidence that his room was getting colder.

Tails was shocked. His mouth was open slightly and he had nothing to say. _I'm so stupid!! I didn't know I was hurting her. I forgot her. _His eyes softened and he slowly made his way behind her. Tails then realized he was about half a foot taller then her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tails felt her body stiffen when he touched her.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an baka." Tails whispered and squeezed her closer. He heard her whimper and felt her lean back against him. He rested his chin on her head and inhaled her sweet scent. Cosmo was smiling and blushed when she noticed what he was doing.

"You're right, you are an idot at times." She felt him chuckle and turned herself around so she could bury her head into his soft chest.

"I guess even a genius like me has his moments." Tails laughed lightly and heard a small giggle. He looked down at a smiling Cosmo who's hands slid from his chest to wrap around his neck. They were barley noticing that their lips were getting closer until they could taste each other's breath. They were both searching the others eyes for some sign of backing out before Tails finally pressed his lips against Cosmo's. She eagerly kissed him back while pulling his head closer. They kissed passionatly and tried to deepen it but the need for oxygen pulled them from their other world.

Tails buried his face into the crook of Cosmo's neck and started to gently place a trail of kisses up and down her neck before he got a little bolder and trailed his tongue over the spots where he laid his kisses. She gasped and whimpered when he stopped. He kissed her again and this time trailed his tongue over her lips, seeking access into her mouth. She slightly parted her lips and moaned when his tongue passed over hers. Cosmo tried to deepen the kiss before Tails pulled away again but before Cosmo could protest Tails was licking and sucking her neck, with the occasional nip or bite. She was gasping and moaned in pleasure when Tails found a tender spot between her shoulder and neck. He continued sucking on that one spot for awhile to keep making her let out those delightful sounds. He made a mental note of that spot and trailed kisses across her jaw before playfully kissing her nose which caused her to giggle. Tails kissed her again but this one was soft and slow.

"I love you." He said against her lips. Cosmo's answer was to pull him close and kiss harder. Tails smiled against her lips until he felt something wet. He pulled back to see that Cosmo was crying. "What's wrong?"

Cosmo shook her head and smiled at Tails, "I thought I would never hear that from you again. I'm so happy."

"You'll always hear me saying 'I love you' from now on." Tails smiled and wiped her tears away with his hand and kissed her forehead. He rested his head on hers until he felt her shiver. "What's wrong now?"

Cosmo looked up at him apoligetically, "Sorry, it's just a little chilly and as you can see I'm not really dressed for the cold."

Tails smiled down at her, "It's fine, I just like to cuddle you is all." Cosmo shivered again and Tails wrapped his tails around her. "Better?" She looked at him in suprise. No one was _ever _allowed to touch his tails, but here they are wrapped around her.

"Much better." Cosmo buried her face in his soft chest again and started to stroke his fur. She felt his hands moving around her back and his tails up and down her legs. She squeaked in surprise when the tails suddenly tripped her and found herself in the arms of a laughing Tails.

"Tails!" Cosmo hit his chest lightly and tried to act mad "That wasn't funny." but her laughing ruined it.

"Yeah it was." Tails grinned down at the girl in his arms who was giving him a look of mock hurt. "Hehe, sorry." He tried to sound as sorry as possible but was still grinning. Cosmo playfully hit his chest again and snuggled closer to him. An idea suddenly crossed his mind and he hesitated to ask. "Hey Cosmo?" Cosmo looked up at him and saw that something was making him nervous.

"Yeah?" He hesitated again but decided on asking her anyway.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?" His question caught Cosmo off guard but after maybe a minute or two his ears drooped back, "I-I mean to help stop these nightmares." She was still staring at him since she knew there was more than what he was saying but let it go.

"Sure I would." He looked at her and she realized that he thought she was going to refuse. Cosmo leaned up and kissed him. Then Tails shivered. Cosmo pulled away and smiled at his half-lidded eyes and a goofy smile while she scratched him behind his ear. Tails was leaning into her hand, enjoying her touch, when she started to tug his ear slightly. He leaned down and felt her lightly bite the tip of his sensitive ear which caused him to moan. Cosmo was lightly licking parts of his ear and rubbing the other gently.

"C-Cosmo...s-stop...we'll never get to bed with you doing this to me." Tails in truth didn't want her to stop and neither did Cosmo. She pulled away with a pout that got her kissed. Tails started to walk to his bed and he playfully tossed Cosmo onto it. She was laughing when Tails suddenly was on top of her and kissing her. He ran his tongue over hers and battled for dominance which neither won. He pulled away and found that spot that made her moan earlier and started to suck on it again. Cosmo pulled him closer and moaned loudly when he bit her neck a little harder than needed. Tails got another one of his ideas and smiled into her neck as he thought of it.

He dragged his tongue up her throat and over her jaw towards her ear. He lightly bit it which in turn caused her to moan. Tails licked the inside of her ear before sucking on her earlobe, his right hand was gliding over her thigh and he wasn't sure if she noticed it. He got his answer when her hand snatched his right before he got to her short shorts. Tails pulled away from her ear to see she was looking up at him with a blush across her cheeks. He just had to make it more noticable so he ran his tails over her thighs and towards her shorts while he pulled the glove off his left hand. Tails's hand had short claws and was soft and furry as well. He slipped his hand under her tanktop and very lightly dragged his claws across her stomach. Cosmo shivered and her face did turn a brighter red, which turned even brighter when one of his tails slipped under her shorts and was resting just underneath her panties. Tails grinned down at Cosmo when he saw she looked like a glowing cherry and just couldn't resist.

"Hey Cosmo?" He leaned closer so he was right next to her ear, "Should we?" Tails pulled back to see that she turned even brighter red, if that was possible.

Cosmo didn't know how to answer. Of course she wanted to but should she do it while her other friends were so close?

* * *

Ryuujin: Hmm...should Cosmo do it?

Cosmo: (turns red and is still debating)

Tails: Don't matter to me, as long as she's mine for eternity I can wait.

Cosmo: Aww thank you Tails. (gives Tails a hug)

Ryuujin: (sweatdrops) You do know he still wants to do you right?

Cosmo and Tails: (blush)

Amy: HEY! I'll teach you for talking like that! (chases Ryuujin with giant hammer)

Sonic: Don't let her catch you! That damn thing hurts!!

Knuckles and Eggman: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE RYUUJIN!!

Ryuujin: AHHHHHHH!!

Bokkun: (flies in and drops a T.V. in front of Amy and Ryuujin) HAHAHAAAAAAAA!!

(BOOM!!)

Amy, Ryuujin, and everyone else: GET BACK HERE BOKKUN!! (chases with their weapons of choice)

Bokkun: AHHH!! WHY?!

Cream and Cheese: R&R Please!

* * *

Oh i have another chapter written already but you gotta review and tell me if you want them to do it now, or wait till they're back home.


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, and I'm sorry that my update is an author's note but I really need help. I asked if you guys wanted them to do it now or not and so far only 4 people answered that. These are the results

2 - do it now

2 - wait

I would like to have a few more people's opinions before i post. Especially since it was a tie.

Thank you and as soon as I get a tiebreaker I'll update.


	5. Author's Note 2

I'm sorry for not updating again but we had to crash the computer. I couldn't save the files for this story i pre-wrote so I gotta try and remember them. Sorry about getting you all hopeful for the next chapter but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. I'M REAAAAAAAAALLY SORRY! Hate me if you want but I will do my best to remember!


End file.
